


Open On Sunday Drabbles 2008

by Garnigal



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lyrics from Bobcaygeon:</p><p>
  <i>I thought of maybe quitting<br/>thought of leaving it behind</i>
</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Shift

The engine growled.

The wind moaned.

Spike downshifted and pulled over to the side of the road. He threw himself out of the car and howled his pain into the night.

He'd driven for four hours and then found somewhere (killed a man and stole his parking spot) to hide out for the day. Drusilla had stayed unconscious until nightfall.

He'd been worried, but now he realized it was the only peace he'd get.

She woke, screaming for Angelus.

She fought and cried, demanding he go back. She was inconsolable and enraged by turns.

He knew she'd never forgive him.


	2. Palm

Her palms were sweaty.

Such a cliché, but it happened every time. She'd been in dangerous situations, come close to death; you'd think she'd get over her nervous reaction.

He walked towards her, eyes never leaving hers. She couldn't look away, it was like he had her under a spell. She took one stumbling step towards him, as if she had no control over her body.

How did he do this to her?

Willow surreptitiously wiped her hand on her skirt before she twined her fingers through Oz's. Smiling back at him, she thought he'd always give her sweaty palms.


	3. Equal

She paced through the night, each step placed to make no noise. She was Slayer; Hunter; Warrior. None was her equal and none could ever be.

She lay in wait through the night, unmoving as her prey fell into her trap. She was Slayer; Protector; Defender. None was her equal and none could ever be.

She played the victim through the night, drawing predators to her. She was Slayer; Guardian; Champion. None was her equal and none could ever be.

They used all their advantages to protect the weak from evil. Eventually, they would be replaced, unequal to the task.


	4. Dark - Buffy

They didn't like her. Wanted her to be gentle, kind. Thought she was hard.

They didn't respect her. Looked at her with contempt, derision. Though she was foolish.

They didn't trust her. Leaned on her to do as they said, let someone else lead. Thought she'd get them killed.

They might be right.

How could she not realize they weren't ready? How could she march them to their deaths? How could she be trusted?

How could they ask her to leave?

They should've seen it coming; she'd been so long in the dark, she couldn't lead them to the light.


	5. Dark - Faith

They liked her. Wanted to be like her, to hang out with her. Thought she was so cool.

They respected her. Looked up to her, to her for advice. Thought she knew it all.

They trusted her. Leaned on her strength, on her know-how. Thought she'd keep them alive.

Idiots.

How could they not realize she'd lead them into danger? How could they not understand that she didn't know anything? How could they believe in her?

How could she fuck it all up so fast?

She should've seen it coming; dark horse might surprise you once, but it wouldn't last.


	6. Destruction - Mr. Gordo

The sun slanted between gauzy white curtains, illuminating the room and its sole occupant.

It had been a hellish few months. Every time he blinked, another girl crowded into the house. He appreciated a sweet young thing one-on-one, but in large numbers? They squealed. They sniped. They yelled, pouted, screamed. Sometimes they even slapped, which had its benefits, he had to admit.

But today, they left. Every last one. The entire house was blessedly empty. He finally had time to himself, time to relax and try to get his plush back into pettable condition. He could… why was everything shaking?


	7. Destruction - Buffy

How does a girl get broken?

A fight with friends. They ignore her for weeks, never noticing her pain. They brush aside her attempts to reach out.

A missing parent. He can't make it to dinner, to her birthday. He'll try to see her this summer.

A difficult teacher. He expects perfection. He knows she has it in her, if she'd just try harder.

A rejection from her boyfriend. He loved and left and laughed. He got more than he deserved and now he's taken it all with him.

How does a girl get broken?

One piece at a time.


	8. Tragically Hip Songs - Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Bobcaygeon:
> 
> _I thought of maybe quitting  
> thought of leaving it behind_

In books a calling was a good thing.

A calling meant you were sure. A calling meant you were confident. A calling meant you had a purpose.

You knew what you were supposed to do, how to do it, when and where. You had certainty.

She was sure of nothing. She had no confidence. She didn't understand her purpose.

Everyone told her what to do, how to do it, when and where, but their demands conflicted. And her calling didn't tell her who to trust or believe.

All her calling meant was that she couldn't quit, not even for death.


	9. Tragically Hip Songs - Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Bobcaygeon:
> 
> _I saw the constellations  
> reveal themselves one star at a time_

For the past seven years, she'd spent most of her evenings outside at night. She'd found the quiet places where evil could lie in wait and plot and the loud places where evil could steal a life without being noticed. She'd hunted the dark places where monsters hid and the bright places where they raged.

She was used to the dark. Comforted by it. She knew her role and could perform it perfectly.

Tonight she'd been forced into the night, cast out of her home. Heartbroken. The dark soothed.

And for the first time, she watched the stars, not shadows.


	10. Plant - Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy vs. Faith

The seed had been planted when she was still small.

They called her princess, sweetheart and munchkin. They told her she was smart, beautiful and kind. They always made sure she had enough to eat. They read to her, sang to her, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

*****

The seed had been planted when she was still small.

They called her brat, whore and bitch. They told her she was stupid, ugly and greedy. They didn't care if she went hungry, and there were only threats when she went to bed.

*****

Both strong. Both Slayers. And when they met….


	11. Plant - The Rules

If you lived in Sunnydale, you had to be strong. Or stupid.

Sometimes both.

You came to Sunnydale ignorant. Maybe you'd gotten a great job offer. Maybe you were dragged along by your parents. Maybe you were born here and had no choice.

You didn't stay ignorant for long. Either you figured it out or you died.

A lot died.

But if you figured it out… well, you put down roots. At least in Sunnydale you knew the rules:

Don't invite anyone in.  
Don't go out after dark.

If they get you, scream. She might be around to save you.


	12. Guilt

One was chosen by man.

She was chosen for her intelligence, strength and cunning. She was chosen to solidify her father's power. She was chosen to bring renown to the medicine men who transformed her.

After she fell, her successor was chosen by unknown powers. She was chosen for her intelligence, strength and cunning.

The power and renown of her father and the medicine men began to fade. So they used their magic to find the next before she was chosen. They used their remaining power to gain control over her.

They felt no guilt for what they had done.


	13. Run

There was a moment when she was hunted.

Red sky fades. Black shadow deepens. Grey figure looms. Golden eye flashes. White smile descends.

There was a moment when she was fleeing.

She could have run faster. She could have hidden better. She could have screamed louder. She could have fought harder.

There was a moment when she was trapped.

When he wooed her. When he wounded her.

There was a moment when she was caught.

Time ran out.

Blood ran out.

Life ran out.

There was a moment when she had to choose.

And at that moment…

Her eyes opened.


	14. Mix

She was from:  
Kyoto.  
Lima.  
Houston.  
Hamburg.  
Nairobi.

They were from everywhere.

She was:  
an only child.  
the eldest of nine.  
a twin.  
adopted.  
an orphan.

They were sisters.

She was fifteen.  
She was twelve.  
She was eighteen.  
She was twenty-one.  
She was only seven.

They fought. They bled.

They died.

And every night, in the shattered mind of a lost child, they lived once more. They blended into one another, combined with her. Mixed her up.

She was Dana. She was from Los Angeles. Her family had been murdered. She'd been taken.

She was a Slayer.

She was them.


	15. Black

She wore black.

To sneak through the shadows, he said. To stay unseen, he said. To keep your secrets, he said.

She died on a full moon, when shadows were hard to come by, when she was seen, when her secret was discovered.

*****

She wore white.

To look innocent, he said. To be misjudged, he said. To keep your secrets, he said.

She died on a new moon, when innocence was undesirable, when she was judged and found wanting, when her secret was discovered.

*****

She wore red.

He said nothing, but took up a weapon and her cause.

She lived.


	16. Bake

Children played in the street, singing nursery rhymes and screaming with laughter. The bright sun warmed their pale, thin bodies and made them look innocent and waifish rather than poor and disease-ridden.

The sun protected them.

But eventually the sun faded. Night fell. And darkness fell among them.

One by one, the laughing voices were silenced and the sun seemed like it might never return.

"I must have four and twenty, Spike! Just like in the song they sang. Four and twenty little birds in a pie for me!"

"Whatever my princess wishes." Humming, he slipped out into the dark.


	17. Gather

"Mommy, put him right there."

"Say please, Buffy."

Huge sigh. "Mommy, please put him right there."

"Shall I put this one over here?"

"No Mommy! I can't see him there, and he needs me to look after him since he's scared of the dark. Put him… I mean, please put him down on the chair. And these ones too."

Even at age three, she gathered her toys, placing them carefully so she could protect them if any monsters came.

And now, she gathered frightened friends and strangers, filling her home to the brim so she could always protect them too.


End file.
